superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) credits
Opening Credits * "Kermit the Frog" * Featuring Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog * Written by: Jerry Juhl, Jon Stone, Tom Whedon, Joseph A. Bailey, Jack Burns, Jim Henson, Chris Langham, Mark London, David Odell, Jim Thurman, Don Hinckley * Story: John Dunn, Bob Ogle, Dave Detiege, Cliff Roberts, Tony Benedict, Cullen Houghtaling, Dick Robbins, Duane Poole, Milt Schaffer, Mark Jones * Executive Producer: John T. Ross * Produced by: Jim Henson, Peter Miner, Electra McDowell, Ritamarie Peruggi * Directed by: Jim Henson, Peter Harris, Philip Casson, David Gumpel Ending Credits * With the Voices of: Tom Kenny, Catherine Cavadini, Tara Charendoff, E.G. Daily, Tom Kane, Aaron Spann, Jennifer Hale, Dee Bradley Baker, Brendon Baerg, Rip Tom, Christian Rub, Frank Welker * Music Composed and Directed by: Maury Laws * Settings Designed by: William Beeton * Costume Designer: Lorely Fritze * Lighting Designer: John Rook * Lighting Directors: Tom Wright, Phil Hawkes * Muppets by: Barbara Davis, Caroly Wilcox, Dave Golez, Mari Kaestle, Sherry Amott, Cheryl Henson, Marianne Harms, Rollin Krewson, Leslee Asch, Janet Lerman-Graff, Jan Rosenthal, Bob Payne, Jane Gootnick, Tim Miller, Ed Christie, Nomi Frederick, Tom Newby, Fred Buchholz, Will Morrison, Wendy Midener * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Muppet Mechnical Directors: Faz Fazakas, Thom Flowers, Tad Krzanowski * Muppet Special Effects: Jim Sutherland, Brian Henson, Michael Happy, Leigh Donaldson, Dick Loveless * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Sara Paul * Muppet Workshop Coordinators: John Lovelady, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultants: Bob Taylor, Frank Oz * Associate Producers: Marilyn Stonehouse, Martin G. Baker * Associate Director: Lynn Klugman * Art Directors: Su Chases, Richard Lake, Leigh Malone, Richard Plumb, Henry Graveny * Designers: David Chandler, Bryan Holgate, Malcolm Stone, Paul Dean * Editorial Supervisor: Irwin Goldress * Film Editors: Stan Cole, Jason Bielski, Bill Moore * Assistant Film Editor: David H. DePatie Jr. * Set Designer: Paul MacDonald * Set Decorator: Stephen Finnie * Production Stage Manager: Caryl Cruickshank * Stage Managers: Alani Bray, Katie Coley, Sara Paul, Claire Sandford * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Production Assistants: Jonathan Murphy, Leslie Converse, Joan Hawkins, Susan Paul, Sue Taylor * Gaffer: Chris Holmes * Key Grip: Alan Cowley * Special Effects: George Clark * Switcher: Brian Mitchell * Camera: Wayne Summers, John Pashley, Don Eisliger, Richard Cable, Matt Tundo * Director of Photography: Reg Morris, C.S.C. * Property Master: Wilf Colley * Technical Director: Alvin Clausen * Casting: Eva Langbord * Animation Unit ** Animation Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng ** Storyboard Director: Lew Marshall ** Storyboards: Lew Marshall, Jan Green, Art Leonardi, Bill Perez, Alvaro Arce ** Animation Directors: Robert McKimson, Sid Marcus, Gerry Chiniquy, Bob Richardson, Dave Detiege, Art Davis, Brad Case, Tom Yakutis, Genndy Tartakovsky, John McIntyre, Randy Myers, Robert Alvarez ** Animation: Bob Richardson, Nelson Shin, Don Williams, Lee Halpern, John Gibbs, Norm McCabe, Bob Kirk, Bob Bemiller, Art Vitello, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Bernard Posner, Bob Bransford, Malcolm Draper, Tiger West, Warren Batchelder, Bob Matz, Virgil Ross, Walter Kubiak, Joan Case, Norton Virgien, James T. Walker, Jim Davis, Fred Grable, John Celestri, Frank Onaitis, Bill Pratt ** Assistant Animation: Mitchell Walker Jr., Kathy Castillo, Karen Marjoribanks, Mark Murphy, Francesca Freeman, Jayme Adelson ** Effects Animation: Joan Case ** Xerography: Joan Simmons ** Animation Checking: Armand Shaw, Kim Patterson ** Final Checking: Maxine Markota, Barbara Donatelli ** Color Key: Mary Ann Steward ** Ink and Paint: Sheryl Ann Smith, Judy Mendel, Tasia Erickson, Britt Van der Nagel, Diana Dunning, Sara Seaberry, Myrna Gibbs, Joyce Alexander ** Graphic Designers: Martin Strudler, Ric Gonzales, Tom Yakutis, Gary Hoffman, Barrington Bunce, Roy Morita ** Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Sharon Thomas, Tim Maloney, Mary Krebs ** In Charge of Production: Lee Gunther ** Animation Camera: Ray Lee, Steve Wilzbach, Bob Mills, Garry Gunther, Ralph Migliori ** Camera Effects: John Burton Jr. * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Barbara Wood * Audio: John Bowen, Henry Bird, Roger Knight, Len Penfold * Audio Recordist: Chris Skene * Sound Director: Ted Scott * Sound Editors: Robert Gillis, Rick Steward, Richard Gannon, Richard Corwin, Grant Maxwell * Video: Chesley Smith * Music Recordist: Gary Ulmer * Music Editor: Joe Siracusa * Sound Effects Engineers: Jim Harris, Phil Kaye * Sound Mixer: Des Dollery * Re-Recordist: Emil Neroda * Re-Recording Mixer: Bob Elder * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Sound Recording: Eastern Sound Company Limited * Online Editor: Mark J. Oberthaler * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Floor Director: Al O'Mailley * Script Assistants: Tessa Edward, Joyce Kozy * Still Photographer: Laszlo Szilvassy * Videotape Editors: Frank Lorenoqicz, Dino DiGregorio, Al Pigden, John Hawkins, Tim Waddell * Make-Up: Ken Brooke * Hair Stylist: James Keefer * Wardrobe: Roger Palmer * Stagehands Extraordinaire: Lou Graydon, Chip Climo * Technical Facilities: VTR Productions, Ltd. * Design Services Provided by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation * Production Consultant: Charles G. Mortimer, Jr. * Executive in Charge of Production: Diana Birkenfield * Executive Producer for Henson Associates, Inc.: David Lazer * Sound by: Producers' Sound Service, Inc. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * "The Powerpuff Girls" © Cartoon Network and DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * © Robert Lawrence Productions Canada * © Henson Associates, Inc. MCMLXIX-MMXIII Closing Logos * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Production * In association with RLP Canada/Henson Associates Productions Category:Robert Lawrence Productions (RLP) Category:Henson Associates (HA) Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:End Credits Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:YouTube Videos Category:Christmas Category:Cartoon Network Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises